End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a touchscreen. However, one issue with touchscreens is that they typically have some sort of movement or bounce after they are touched or interacted with by a user.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.